Tower of Champions - 23F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Monsters With Slayers! All the enemies have high HP. You want monsters that slay the enemies. Stack monsters with Deity, Wood or Counter Slayers Have More Bounce Monsters There are places where you can get a lot of damage by bouncing between enemies and walls. Have more Bounce monsters on your team to maximize damage. Focus on Mob Clearing! All the mobs have a Volatile Blast within 6 or 7 turns that will deal 60,000 damage. You need to clear mobs so you will not take a lot of damage. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Clear the Mobs Within 6 Turns Progression Order 1. Bounce between each set to deal damage 2. Defeat mobs within 6 turns Mobs will deal a powerful white explosion within 6 turns. They also have high HP so the most effective way is to bounce between each set of mobs. 2nd Stage - Clear the Mobs Within 6 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the top left and bottom right mobs 2. Defeat the mobs within 6 turns The monsters on the top left and bottom right will create warps. This can hinder your clearing, make sure you defeat them first before working on the other ones. Clear them within 6 turns before they shoot their Volatile Blast. Position your monsters on the left or bottom side of the map. 3rd Stage - Clear Mobs Fast Before Serket's Volatile Blast Serket's HP: 4.5 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs within 3-4 turns 2. Defeat Serket before 9 turns Clear the mobs within 4 turns so you have time to defeat Serket before her Volatile Blast attack. Her Ex Laser is very powerful so avoid it at all cost. You can bounce on the right side to get more damage and the weak spot can also appear there. Position each monster on the 4 corners for the next stage. 4th Stage - Use Strike Shots If Needed Serket's HP: 4.5 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the top warp mobs 2. Defeat the remaining mobs before their Volatile Blasts 3. Defeat Serket before her white explosion The top mobs will shoot warps that can hinder your damage output so clear them first. Once you clear the mobs attack from the sides or the top of Serket. Bouncing on the bottom will make you vulnerable for her powerful Ex Laser. Use strike shots if you need to clear before the enemies' white explosions. Serket's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat Within 9 Turns Serket's HP: 2.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat all mobs within 3 turns 2. Damage Serket 3. Repeat if mobs get revived 4. Defeat Serket before her explosion Defeat Serket before her 85000 damage explosion. The mobs have lower HP than their pre-boss stage counterparts so it will be easier to clear them within 3 turns and deal damage to Serket at the same time. 2nd Boss Stage - Aim Between the Boss and Mobs Serket's HP: 4.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat all mobs within 3 turns 2. Damage Serket 3. Repeat if mobs get revived 4. Defeat Serket before her explosion Play it out like the previous stage. You can bounce between Serket and mobs for a lot of damage. Clear before her explosion. 3rd Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots to Attack All Enemies At Once Serket's HP: 4.2 Million Progression Order 1. Use strike shots to defeat mobs and deal damage to Serket 2. Defeat any remainig mobs 3. Defeat Serket within 9 turns Use strike shots to defeat all the mobs at once. Recommended ones are Command SS. Make sure you leave hearts until they turn gold before taking it. Defeat Serket within 9 turns.